jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Event
'''The Birthday Event '''is a holiday celebrated on Jorvik, celebrating how long Star Stable Online has been open to play. During this event, players can gather golden horse shoes, do special birthday races, shoot off fireworks and eat cake. History The first Birthday event was held in October of 2012. In the first version of this event, special shops were placed around Jorvik to allow players to purchase a special exclusive sweater, an exclusive set of tack, and fireworks for players to shoot off in designated areas. 2013's birthday added a new exclusive set of clothing and tack for purchase. 2014's Birthday removed the exclusive clothing and tack from the event shops in favor of a Birthday Leader players could talk to each day to receive pieces of the exclusive gear and tack for that year. This year also introduced a special birthday race players could run in a special location each day of the week along with. These special races had extremely large amounts of XP so users could quickly level up a horse during the birthday week, and have remained a staple of the Birthday Event since. 2015's Event remained the same as the year before. 2016's Birthday involved the removal of the Birthday leader's gift giving in favor of a set of special birthday quizzes that players could take to win the special set of clothing and tack for that year. 2017's event removed the special birthday quizzes and introduced a new way to grab the exclusive gear and tack for that year, the Golden horse shoes. These special shoes were hidden all over jorvik and once enough were collected they could be exchange the shoes with a birthday leader for the gifts for that year. The years following have remained the same as 2017's with only simple color changes and a location change. 2018's birthday moved the party's location and the birthday leader, to Jasper's Old house, just outside of Moorland. Appearance of Jorvik During the Birthday Event. Jorvik is decorated with the color scheme of the birthday in question (it's a different scheme each year) in the form of balloons, pennants, and lanterns hanging on almost every surface of the landscape. One noticeable difference is that a giant cake was placed in Firgrove starting in 2013, and remaining there for every event until 2018. 2018's Birthday cake was moved to Jasper's Old House just outside of Moorland and is more lavishly decorated in the hues of the birthday's color scheme. The area includes wood fencing and a wooden stage for music decorated with hanging lights and ribbons that players can play on, and a designated fireworks station. There are picnic blankets laid out for players to lounge on, and picnic tables surrounded around the giant cake sitting in the middle of it all styled in a different look each year. birthday1.png|Birthday 2012 Clothes birthday1-1.png|Birthday 2012 Gear birthday2.jpg|Birthday 2013 Birthday.3jpg.jpg|Birthday 2014 birthday4.jpg|Birthday 2015 birthday5.jpg|Birthday 2016 birthday6.jpg|Birthday 2017 birthday7.jpg|Birthday 2018 Party413.jpg|Birthday 2019 The color for each birthday changes with each year, so far the colors have been: * 2012 - Magenta, Purple, and White * 2013 - Gold, Teal, and White * 2014 - Purple, Green, and White * 2015 - Navy, Coral, and White * 2016 - Black, Pink, and Gold * 2017 - Yellow, Blue and White * 2018 - Red, Yellow and Green * 2019 - Chocolate, Pink and White Quests and Races In the Birthday Events between 2012 and 2013, the event had no quests available and simply had items for purchase. Only a single race was added for 2014's event, the Birthday Race, which has remained in the following years. 2016's Birthday introduced special Birthday quizzes but were removed the following year 2017's event introduced the Golden horse shoes allowing users to exchange them five of them in for a single piece of the set that year. And 2018's quests have remained the same. Gifts and Rewards The 2012 to 2013 event simply had shops or users to purchase the special sets of clothing and gear, and fireworks. 2014's event rewarded players finishing the Birthday races with large amounts of XP for their horse. And gave players the exclusive clothing and gear as prizes from the birthday leader. 2016's event gave players the special gifts only after completing special quizzes. Currently there are now two ways to receive rewards during the event. XP through the Birthday Races, and exclusive gear and clothing from exchanging five Golden horse shoes to the birthday leader. Users may also purchase fireworks from special event shops and cake from the giant cake in the party area. Trivia Category:Events Category:Star Stable Online Category:Birthday